mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Tyzias Entykk
|trollcallcard = http://whatpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/167382500745 |style = Types m's and w's four times and speaks in a sluggish way. |relations = MSPA Reader - ??? Unknown - Lusus Unidentified troll - matesprit |home = Outglut |planet = Alternia |music = Single Female Lawyer }} Tyzias Entykk is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Tyzias was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Zebede Tongva on November 11th, 2017, kicking off the Troll Call event. Her bullet points were "sleeps once a week", "ask her about her controversial theories regarding traditional jurisprudence", and "that's not coffee". She was then featured alongside Chixie Roixmr in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Eight. Etymology Tyzias in Greek translates to "of Cement." Her first name can be roughly translated into Tisias, a Greek philosopher on logic and debate, and her last name is possibly derived from Antyk, the name of an anti-communist Polish operation responsible for counter-propaganda. Biography Tyzias is a tealblood living in Outglut. She is a young troll who studies to become a legislacerator with a group of other tealbloods, and aspires to create positive change on Alternia for the better. During the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 8, the MSPA Reader gives her a smile in hopes of befriending her, but Tyzias was too engrossed with her own matters to notice the player at first. She trips over a rock, scattering all her papers and books. The player then rushes to her side to help her. Good Ending If the player chooses to help Tyzias pick up her papers, she'll bring up the fact that the player can't read, telling the player that not only is it obvious they aren't a troll, that she's also heard of the player from Tagora Gorjek, stating that "Teals talk" "Unfortunately". She then begins to help the player restore order to her papers. Just as the player was starting to make headway, another gust of wind comes by, messing them all up again. The player notices how exhausted she is, and suggests that she take a breather. Tyzias will agree, saying "fuck it" before running into her hive and putting back her papers, only keeping one book and her mug. She lets the player lead her to the player's hideout, despite her not being thrilled by the outdoorsy-ness. Despite her grouchiness, Tyzias begins talking about Alternian society and her role as a teal. When the player asks if she could quit her legisclator training, she replies "yeah i can quit" "if i want to get culled" implying that she doesn't have a proper choice in the matter. She rants about injustice and how the law system on Alternia is completely biased. After expounding more on the matter and bringing up historical figures that tried to alter the system in their different ways, Tyzias reveals her desire to bring true justice to Alternia. The player agrees with her sentiment, and Tyzias admits that hanging out with the player was actually quite nice. When she starts yawning once more, the player offers her to take a short nap on a pile of blankets. Tyzias accepts the players offer and rests up while the player gazes at the unfamiliar constellations. Bad Endings If the player decides to stand around uselessly, Tyzias will sarcastically thank the player for being such a good helper. Irked, she will snatch her book out of the player's hand and berates the player for getting in her way. Tyzias does not tell the player to leave, but she stops acknowledging the player's presence. If the player suggests that reorganizing her papers and files can take place somewhere less windy, Tyzias will agree and lead you to the bookhive she'd meant to visit all this while. After the player asks about what she's working on, Tyzias will briefly explain her legislacerator assignment, expressing her distaste over the fact that most resources on Alternia are biased, if not ourtright propaganda. Tagora makes a brief appearance, much to Tyzias' irritation. After a bit of banter, Tagora relents and allows Tyzias to manage her things in peace. While sorting through her documents, Tyzias realizes that a particular handwritten note is missing from the stack and painstakingly searches for it in the pile once again. The player then guiltily explains that the page might have been blown away while they were distracted earlier. Even when the player offers to recreate the lost page, Tyzias is still heartbroken over its loss as it was her personal take on a very sensitive topic she'd stumbled across while doing research. To make matters worse, if her handwriting is recognized by the authorities, she might get culled for harboring anti-establishment agendas. Overwhelmed by despair and fear, Tyzias tries her best to hide her tears while the player feels downright terrible. Once Tyzias regains her composure, she begins gathering her things so that she may retrace her steps to find said missing page. The player jumps to help her, but Tyzias insists that the player stays behind and leaves the bookhive without so much of a backwards glance. Personality and Traits Tyzias is an astute and studious troll, spending most of her time researching Alternian law and plenty of other subjects pertaining to their justice system. She mentions that she often stays up to pore through said subjects, which has made her sleep deprived over time. Despite all this, she is well-versed with the proceedings and details of Alternian law, and has discovered several loopholes in the system that can be used as leverage. Apart from all this, her diligent studying has also allowed her to know of historical figures wiped out from Alternia: she knows of The Sufferer's bid for peace and equality, and The Summoner's military rebellion to fight against injustice. Since Tyzias is fully aware of how messed-up the system is on Alternia, it pains her to witness the pain and suffering inflicted on the masses, particularly lowbloods. She laments the fact that there is already enough anguish in the world, even when there is no one enforcing a brutal caste system. Even though Tyzias explains that a legislacerator's role is to uphold the harsh hemospectrum, she fully intends to pass her exams so that she can be a major player in Alternia's legal system. Only then can she create positive change for troll society, as certain things can only be changed from the inside. As such, it can be inferred that she has a big heart and wants real justice for everyone. Apart from this, she is noted to be quite mellow in mannerisms, and has a rather sluggish manner of speaking. Even when riled up, she doesn't become excited or animated; the only change in demeanor seen was just her sitting a little straighter. When she realizes that the player had lost track of a particularly important page of hers, she does not explode in rage or lash out at the player, instead reprimanding herself for trusting the player before weeping silently. The only time where she really loses her cool is when the breeze messes up her stack of papers once more, resulting in her sinking to the ground and letting loose a loud howl. Her overall stoicness might be due to her exhaustion from sleep deprivation, but she appears to be capable of controlling her emotions relatively well. Tyzias might seem like someone that has issue letting others help her, but she has no trouble letting the player assist her in collecting her dropped books and papers, as well as allowing her fellow groupmates to complete their parts of their group assignment. Even so, she is still quite hard on herself: only allowing herself to sleep once a week so that she can study law, and barely giving herself any time off to relax. Tyzias is described to have prominent eyebags that are tinted teal, and her smiles have a tendency of resembling grimaces most of the time. She does not appear to have any qualms swearing, unlike fellow tealblood Tagora. Relationships Tyzias mentions having a lusus and a matesprit, and appears to get along with them. As neither make an appearance in the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 8, there are no clear details or descriptions of said lusus or matesprit for the time being. When Tagora approaches Tyzias in the bookhive, she becomes quite annoyed and exasperated with his presence. She shoots down his offer for assistance (for a fee, which is typical of him) in record time, and waves him off after reminding him that she has final edits to make to their group assignment. The two are classmates, though Tyzias mentions that while Tagora is a good person to work with, he is not someone she would like to hang out with for fun. The two likely trade gossip or news, as Tyzias recognizes the player right away thanks to Tagora's description. Despite Tyzias' initial irritation, the two seem to get along fairly well. Gallery TyziasSprites.gif|Tyzias' character sprites from Hiveswap Friendsim. Friendsim Vol 8 select.png|Tyzias on the Friendsim volume 8 character select screen Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, her sign is Licer, the sign of the Charmer, making her a potential Hero of Blood and Prospit Dreamer. *The drink in Tyzias' mug turns out to be plain old water, much to the player's surprise. *Tyzias does not use Goregle Docs to store her work, as the web app is closely monitored by authorities. *Tyzias' insult/nickname for Tagora is "Sore-Gore", a play on how he offers others to call him "Gor-Gor". Category:Trolls Category:Hiveswap Neutral/Undetermined Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters